


FANTOMLENYOMAT

by Kairanell



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Existentialism, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Literature, Melancholy, Minimalism, Novella, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Saját történet, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell
Summary: Fantomlenyomat. Neked, nekem, mindnyájunknak van... Kinek több, kinek kevesebb.„Az emberi kapcsolatok, különösen férfiak és nők kapcsolata, hogy is nevezzem, nagyobb léptékű kérdés. Homályosabb, öntörvényűbb, szívszorítóbb.” MH
Kudos: 4





	FANTOMLENYOMAT

Villanás a bőrön, egy pillanat, csak egy fantomlenyomat a sötétben. Egy percre mégis megakaszt, az ajtó és a pult között, valahol félúton megtorpansz és csak nézel magad elé.

Utánakapnál, egyszerre két kézzel, de már csak a póló szélét markolod, Ő hátra sem néz csak int, két ujj a levegőben, ezt látod. "Várj!" mondja, vagy csak te képzeled a hangot két taktus közé, nem tudod. Ott maradsz egész este, és még hajnalban is. A füst közben pirosra marja a szemed, és viszket a bőröd a bár fullasztó levegője alatt, de mosolyogsz. Aztán eltelik egy óra, majd még egy. Lassan zárunk, mondják.

Kikérsz egy rövidet. Ide-oda forgatod a kezedben, legyen valami nálad, ne mondják, hogy csak úgy vagy, magadban. Még két perc, fogadod meg ismét. Hazudsz saját magadnak.

A taxi befordul a sarkon, nyitod az ajtót, beszállsz, lassan forgó nyelvvel diktálod a címet. Az utcákon nem égnek a fények, a sofőr nem szól hozzád. Késő van, vagy túl korán, magad sem tudod. Fáj a bokád és szúr a tüdőd. Valami kapar, mélyen belülről.

Otthon a konyha és az ajtó között aztán megállsz, megrekedsz megint. Nézed magad a tükörben, kívülről, mint ahogy egy festményt szokás. Vizsgálod a részeket, külön-külön, majd a nagy egészet ismét. De nem érted. Valami elcsúszik. Mindig, minden egyes alkalommal.

Kávét iszol, odakint zuhog. A szemcseppek már a táskádban. Indulni akarsz, folytatni a napot. Felmarkolod a kulcsokat, zárod az ajtót, hívod a felvonót. Ajtó csapódik egy emelettel a fejed felett.

A felvonó lassan indul, a nevetséges rajzokat nézed a falain. Betéve ismered mindegyiket. A zsíros tükörablakban aztán mégis meglátsz valamit. Félredöntöd a fejed. Fordulsz, kétszer egymás után. Görcsbe rántod az arcod. Kivillantod a fogaid. De még mindig látod. Ott van, mint egy groteszk jel az ajkaid sarkában.

Földszint – írja a kijelző, de te csak állsz. Elmosódott villanás. A fantomlenyomat a bőrödön.


End file.
